


Things That Go Hump In the Night

by animperfectpatsy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Light Bondage, Rimming, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animperfectpatsy/pseuds/animperfectpatsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has a visitor to her dreambubble. Sexytimes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Hump In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Neoscottie at http://kudufawks.tumblr.com/

  
\--- apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG] \---

AA: hello!

GG: hey!

GG: what brings you to my bubble?

AA: i was in the neighborhood and decided to visit my favorite human

AA: and maybe fuck her into her absurd human bed again :D

GG: hehehe

GG: yes that definitely needs to happen! :D <3<3<3

GG: oh on that note

GG: i've been thinking about your idea

AA: oh?

GG: i think i will do it

AA: yesss!!!

AA: youll love it im sure

AA: do you have any safewords picked out?

GG: oh ummm

GG: how bout apple for stop

GG: lemon for slow down

GG: and orange for keep going

AA: apple lemon orange

AA: sounds great!

AA: hold on im coming in  


Jade turned around in her squiddle pile just in time to see Aradia floating through her window. She got up to greet her guest, but before she could even say anything Aradia zipped in close and planted her lips on Jade's. Jade grabbed Aradia's face and started kissing her back. Aradia wrapped her hands around Jade and squeezed her butt. Jade responded by grabbing Aradia's spheres, fondling them through her shirt.

Together they stood for a while before Jade broke the kiss and took a few quick breaths. "Oooh, that certainly woke something up," she panted, looking down at the bulge that was pressing against her thigh. Jade brushed a finger along the hump, which twitched in response. "What do you say we get this party rolling?"

"Gladly." Aradia said, grinning.

Jade led Aradia over to her bed. "Now let's see, where did I leave it..." She got down on her hands and knees and started rummaging under the bed. "Was it over here? Or maybe over here? No, maybe it was over there..." Jade asked out loud, all the while waggling her booty.

"Get on with it," Aradia grumbled, and swatted Jade's behind.

"Oh here it is, right in front of me. How did I miss that?" Aradia grimaced and slapped again, and Jade yipped. "Just can't keep your hands off my butt, huh?"

"Not my fault you keep sticking it out at me."

"Well obviously your magnetic personality is attracting my buns of steel." She rubbed her ass against Aradia's thigh and got another swat for it.

Jade stood up again and showed her treasure to Aradia- a bottle of lube. She set it on the bed and said, "I don't have any rope though. Will my hood be alright?" Jade reached back and pulled her hair aside to give Aradia access.

"I think so," Aradia said. Jade smiled and folded her hands behind her back. "Ready?" Aradia asked, and Jade nodded. Aradia took the twin tails and carefully bound Jade's wrists together. "Is that okay? It's not too tight is it?" Jade tested her bond, and satisfied that it would hold fast, nodded again. "Good. Now bend over." She eagerly complied and rested her upper body on the bed.

Aradia grabbed at the skirt and hiked it up, revealing firm round cheeks. She pushed them apart and beheld a black thong, already damp with arousal. She spied her target peeking around the edges of the thin strap. She leaned in and kissed the indentation through the soft panties. Jade gasped and shifted a little. Aradia slowly traced circles all around, with the occasional quick flat lick across. The thong soon became soaked, and she pulled it aside. She resumed her tonguing, probing at the chocolate star with the tip. Jade gasped again when she gained entrance. Aradia pushed in and out and licked all around the inside. Jade pushed back, but Aradia was already pulling out.

"I think it's time," Aradia said. She reached under her shirt and pulled down her pants, allowing her erect bulge to flop free. She gave it a couple quick strokes with one hand while reaching for the lube with the other. With a click she flipped it open. Aradia spilled a generous portion between Jade's cheeks and started spreading it around the tight ring. She slipped her finger in and worked it around slowly. building up an even slippery coat. Jade moaned when Aradia pushed in a second finger, but again Aradia stopped before she got too carried away. She drabbled more lube on her bulge, slathering it all along the reddish grey skin. "Ready?"

"Fuck me already," Jade commanded.

Aradia positioned the rust-colored head at Jade's entrance. She pushed and it popped in with a squelch. "Mmm, so tight," she said. She waited a moment to let Jade get used to her then pushed forward another inch. Gently she worked herself deeper inch by inch until she was buried to the hilt. She pulled back, leaving just the tip inside. "Here we go," she said as she buried herself again. Out and in she pushed, building up a good rhythm, the slapping of their thighs sounding out a regular beat.

Suddenly Aradia sped up the tempo, pounding at Jade's ass and shaking the whole bed. Jade tried to react but found the bedsheet started bunching up in her face. She struggled to signal Aradia, but her struggles were lost amongst the relentless drive. Suddenly there was a flash and a red crab apple appeared floating in the air in front of Aradia. Immediately Aradia pulled out and stooped to remove the offending bedsheet, throwing it across the room. "Whoops! Got a little carried away there," Aradia panted. "Though this is a dreambubble, you don't need to breathe. Or you could have teleported the sheet away you know."

"Fuckass," Jade said as there was another flash and the sheet flew into Aradia's face.

Aradia casually pulled it off and tossed it back into a corner. "That's what I was doing," she said with a grin.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah and you should get back to doing that. Only not so rough this time."

"Glady," Aradia said as she moved back behind Jade. "How about slow and deep for now?" Jade didn't say anything, but there was another flash as a mandarin orange appeared. "Showoff," Aradia said as she grabbed Jade's hips and lined her bulge up. She slipped it back into the slick warmth of Jade's behind. Jade sucked in air as Aradia gently pushed in, filling her up, and released a big sigh as Aradia pulled out again. Slowly, deliberately, Aradia thrusted, savoring the heat and the friction. Jade's breathing turned to moans as she pushed back against Aradia's steady beat.

For several minutes they continued, the wet slaps of grey skin on brown, their hurried breaths and moans and barks making a beautiful symphony, though they barely heard. They were too focused on the heat of the moment, of each other. Without much warning Jade called out "I- arf- I'm- awoooooooo..." Jade shuddered and arched her belly into the bed and squeezed down on Aradia's bulge. Aradia, unable to contain herself after the sudden pressure, drove deep, her genetical material flooding into Jade, filling her even more. "Fuuuuuck," Jade wheezed as Aradia stumbled over to free Jade's arms. Jade pushed over on to her back right before Aradia fell onto her. There they lay, chests heaving and hearts beating together. When she had caught her breath a little Jade wrapped an arm around Aradia's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. "That was great, thank you." She said, flashing a bucktooth smile.

"So you think you'll do this again?"

"Yeah I think so. Though it's your turn to be tied up."

"Looking forward to it." Aradia grinned and locked lips with Jade again.


End file.
